Nirgendwo
by CarolinePatrizia1415
Summary: Jo ist mit ihrer Beziehung zum neuen Zane überfordert, weil sie noch am alten Zane hängt.


**Nirgendwo**

Jo ist mit ihrer Beziehung zum neuen Zane überfordert, weil sie noch am alten Zane hängt.

Haftungsausschluss: Eureka und seine Charaktere gehören mir nicht.

Jo war auf dem Weg zu Zane's Labor. Sie wollte unbedingt mit ihm reden, denn sie wollte die Sache zwischen ihnen ein für alle Mal klären. Die vergangenen Wochen mit ihm waren einfach unglaublich gewesen, aber Jo wusste, dass es nicht der Zane war, den sie einst gekannt hatte, der Zane, der ihr einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Ihr Zane. Als sie das Labor betrat blickte Zane zu ihr auf und lächelte sie an. In solchen Momenten fiel es Jo so schwer daran zu glauben, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrer Zeitlinie war. Es wirkte dann oft so, als wäre das alles nur ein furchtbarer Traum gewesen. „Hi JoJo, was gibt's?" Das machte es nicht leichter, denn nur ein Mensch hatte sie je JoJo genannt. Ihr Zane. „Ich wollte mit dir reden", meinte Jo und dachte kurz darüber nach ob sie das wirklich tun sollte. Der Alarm ihres PDA's holte Jo zurück aus ihren Gedanken. _Sicherheitsverstoß Sektion3_ stand auf dem Gerät. „Ähm, tut mir leid. Ich muss los." Als Sicherheitschefin von GD musste sie sich um solche Angelegenheiten kümmern, auch wenn es bereits das dritte Mal in dieser Woche war. Als Jo schon beim Gehen war, sagte Zane: „Café Diem, heute, um 8? Dann können wir reden. Ok, Lupo?" Jo zögerte. Eigentlich wollte sie ungestört mit ihm reden. Im Café Diem konnte es schon Mal passieren dass jemand etwas mitbekam. Und wenn dieser jemand Vincent war, wusste am nächsten Tag die ganze Stadt Bescheid. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Zane war sich nicht sicher, was er vom Zögern halten sollte, immerhin war das nicht Jo's Art. „Ja klar. Café Diem klingt gut! Wir sehen uns dann später." Jo beeilte sich zu gehen. In Zane's Gegenwart war sie in letzter Zeit so unentschlossen, da tat ihr die Arbeit ganz gut.

In Sektion 3 war sie schnell beim Labor. Anfangs hatte sie noch ein paar Probleme gehabt, sich in dem riesigen Gebäude zurechtzufinden, aber Dr. Johnstn's Labor fand sie inzwischen sofort. Dr. Johnstn sperrte sich in letzter Zeit öfter aus seinem Labor aus. Es war wirklich nervig. In solchen Fällen mussten Sicherheitsprotokolle eingehalten werden, was meist mehrere Stunden beanspruchte.

Der restliche Tag verlief einigermaßen ruhig. Hier und da ein paar kleine Vorfälle, aber nichts Ungewöhnliches. Also zermarterte sich Jo das Gehirn, wie sie die Sache mit Zane am besten klären könnte. Das wahr nicht leicht, denn inzwischen mochte sie diesen Zane wirklich gern. Anfangs war er ein richtiger Idiot gewesen, jetzt verhielt er sich aber mehr und mehr wie früher in der anderen Zeitlinie. Er nannte sie JoJo, flirtete mit ihr, lächelte sie immer an. Jo fragte sich, was hier anders gelaufen war, wieso Zane und sie nicht auch in diesem Zeitstrang ein Paar geworden sind. Das hatte sie Zane nie gefragt. In einer Sache wusste sie aber Bescheid: sie konnte nicht so weiter machen wie bisher. Auch wenn die Nächte, die sie mit Zane verbrachte einfach unglaublich waren. Aber es war einfach schrecklich,so viel Zeit mit einem Mann zu verbringen, den sie liebte und zu wissen, dass es doch nicht der Mann war, den sie liebte. Schlussendlich beschloss Jo, spontan zu sein. Es war noch jede Menge Zeit bis zu ihrer Verabredung. Das kam ihr gerade recht, denn sie wollte nun doch lieber in einer etwas privateren Umgebung mit Zane reden.

Zane war in seinem Labor. „Hey, Lupo! Konntest es wohl nicht mehr erwarten mich zu sehen!", sagte Zane mit seinem Zane-typischen Lachen, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. Es waren Küsse die ihr so vertraut waren wie ihr eigener Name. „Kann ich mit dir reden?" „Klar. Diesmal hoffentlich ohne Unterbrechung." „Ja! Ich … ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Du weißt ja, dass dein anderes Du und ich zusammen waren", Zane gab ein „Ja" von sich „und ich mag dich. Aber ich kann das nicht mehr!" „Was meinst du?", fragte Zane verwundert. „Ich meine uns. Du bist nicht er und ich denke immer wieder, dass du es sein könntest. Aber das kannst du nicht, denn du bist Du und du bist wundervoll und ihm so ähnlich, aber … „ Jo brach ab. Sie konnte nicht genau definieren, was sie fühlte. Früher war ihr so eine Unklarheit über ihre eigenen Gefühle nie passiert. Dieser Ort hatte sie wirklich verändert. „Aber was? Ich dachte du, hättest damit abgeschlossen, als du mir den Ring an den Kopf geworfen hast!" Zane konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte Jo inzwischen richtig gern und nun wollte sie das beenden, was sie hatten! „Das dachte ich auch! Wirklich! Aber es ist nicht leicht. Vor allem nicht wenn ich andauernd mit dir schlafe. Außerdem ist das für dich alles sowieso nur ein Spiel!" Jo wurde wütend auf Zane, aber vor allem auf sich selbst. „Ein Spiel? Denkst du das wirklich?" Jo sah Zane nur an. Sie wollte ihn aber anschreien, die ganze Wut einfach raus lassen, aber ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. „Dann ist es echt besser, wenn du Schluss machst!" Jo sagte immer noch nichts, also warf ihr Zane weiterhin seine Gedanken um die Ohren. „Ich dachte, dass ich dir etwas bedeute. Das hab ich wirklich gehofft. Aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht mit deinem perfekten Zane mithalten kann, und das hast du ganz richtig bemerkt: ich bin nicht er! Aber Tatsache ist, egal ob es dir passt oder nicht: ich mag dich! Wäre aber besser, wenn's nicht so wäre! Zumindest für mich!"

Damit hatte Jo nicht gerechnet. Noch viel weniger hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass ihr schwindlig wurde. Plötzlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie brach zusammen. Zane versuchte, Jo's zusammensackenden Körper zu stützen und trug sie zur Krankenstation.

„Oh mein Gott! Was ist passiert?", Allison stürzte sofort herbei als sie Jo in Zane's Armen sah. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie ist einfach zusammengebrochen." Die Leiterin der Krankenstation bemühte sich, Jo so schnell wie möglich zu untersuchen. Währenddessen wartete Zane ungeduldig auf Resultate, Testergebnisse, irgendetwas, das ihn etwas beruhigen konnte. Als er sah, dass Allison auf dem Weg zu ihm war, versuchte er so gelassen wie möglich zu wirken, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, seine Nervosität nicht sonderlich gut verbergen zu können. „Und?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. „Sie ist stabil und es geht ihr, den Umständen entsprechend, gut. Jo ist noch bewusstlos, aber sie sollte bald aufwachen." Zane war erleichtert. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich solche sorgen um eine Frau gemacht, noch dazu nachdem sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat. „Und wieso ist sie ohnmächtig geworden?" Noch etwas, das Zane leicht nervös machte. Wenn in Eureka jemand einfach umkippte, hatte es oft etwas mit einem GD-Projekt zu tun oder ein Wissenschaftler experimentierte zu Hause an etwas Gefährlichem herum. „Das wissen wir nicht. Alle ihre Werte sind normal. Ich schätze, sie hat sich nur überanstrengt." „Ok. Danke, Allison." Zane sagte nichts von seinen Bedenken. „Alle ihre Werte sind normal. Sie hat sich nur überanstrengt!", dachte er.

Obwohl sie sich gerade gestritten hatten, blieb Zane an Jo's Seite. Er wollte bei ihr sein, wenn sie aufwachte, ihr sagen, dass er das, was er gesagt hatte, nicht so gemeint hatte. Zumindest den verletzenden Teil. Außerdem wollte er ihr beweisen, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutet.

Die Krankenstation wurde leerer und es wurde immer später und „bald" war schon lange vorbei, aber Jo war noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Als Allison vor Feierabend noch einmal nach ihrer Patientin sah, meinte Zane: „Das ist nicht normal, oder? Sie müsste schon lange wach sein! Ist irgendein GD-Projekt dafür verantwortlich?" Die Ärztin konnte die Sorge in Zane's Stimme hören. Nach der ersten Zeit in diesem Zeitstrang hatte sie nicht gedacht, Zane je wieder so besorgt um Jo zu sehen. „Nein, ich hab Fargo alles prüfen lassen. Das wird schon wieder. Sie ist hart im Nehmen!", versuchte sie Zane aufzumuntern. Dann verließ sie die Krankenstation.

Zane saß nun wieder allein an Jo's Bett. Er fühlte sich irgendwie hilflos. Irgendwann begann er dann mit der Frau vor ihm zu reden: „Hey Jo! Das wird schon wieder." Er erzählte ihr von dem, was sich in der Zwischenzeit getan hatte, wer aller gekommen war. Er sprach über alles, nur nicht über seine Gefühle. Er hatte Angst davor, sie könnte sich daran erinnern. Etwas konnte, wollte, ja musste er Jo aber sagen: „Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe! Es wäre furchtbar, dich nicht zu mögen! Es wäre furchtbar, dich nicht in meiner Nähe zu haben! … Es wäre furchtbar, dich zu verlieren! Hörst du, JoJo! Komm zurück, werde gesund und bleib bei mir! Bitte!"

Jo hatte das Gefühl im Nirgendwo zu sein. Sie konnte nichts erkennen, außer einer absoluten Dunkelheit um sie herum, wobei sie sich selbst nicht fühlen konnte, und trotzdem war es so hell, dass es sie blendete. Die Sicherheits-Chefin war sich nicht sicher, ob sie träumte oder alles wirklich passierte. Außerdem hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie lange sie an diesem Ort war. Irgendwann hörte sie eine Stimme. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was die Stimme sagte, aber sie hörte den Klang. In dieser Stimme lag so viel Sorge, Schmerz und Angst. Sie wusste, dass er bei ihr war. Zane. Dieser Zane. Den, den sie angeschrien hatte. Der letzte Mensch, den sie gesehen hatte, bevor sie in diesem Nirgendwo gelandet war. Nun tat es Jo leid, dass sie so gemein gewesen war. War sie gemein gewesen? Sie wusste es nicht. Immerhin hatte sie nur gesagt, was sie fühlte. Oder zumindest was sie dachte, dass sie fühlte. Aber Zane hatte es vollkommen falsch aufgenommen. Oder nicht? Sie wollte ihn doch wegstoßen. Das hatte sie immer getan, bevor sie verletzt werden konnte. Aber dann war Zane gekommen und hatte ihre Schutzwände bröckeln lassen. Und nun war es Zane, vor dem sie sich schützen wollte, vor dem Schmerz, den sie mit diesem Mann verband.

Irgendwann konnte sie ihn sehen. Ihren Zane. Oder besser gesagt, der, aus der alten Zeitlinie. Es war nicht mehr ihr Zane. Nein. Sie vermisste ihn so schrecklich, aber er verblasste langsam, war nicht mehr präsent. Sie wollte nicht mehr so an ihm hängen, denn das tat weh. Sie flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich." Nun konnte sie noch einen Zane wahrnehmen. Den Zane, der neben ihr saß. Jo sah ihn an und blickte zurück zu seinem früheren, anderen Ich und sagte: „Es tut mir leid." Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich für den neuen Zane entschieden hatte und nun endgültig mit dem alten Zeitstrang abgeschlossen hatte. Er würde immer einen Platz in ihrem Herzen haben, aber er würde ihr nie wieder Schmerzen bereiten. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis verschwanden beide.

Immer noch konnte sie die Stimme hören, dumpf und leise, aber stark und kräftig. Jo wollte zu Zane zurück. Zu ihrem Zane. Ihrem neuen Zane. Sie versuchte aufzuwachen, sich der Stimme zu nähern. Jo wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber es gelang ihr. Oder war nur es Zufall?

Als sich ihre Augen öffneten, sagte Zane: „Na, Schlafmütze. Zurück in unserer Welt?" Er war so erleichtert, dass sie nun endlich aufwachte. Jo sagte nichts, sah ihn nur an, lächelte und setzte sich auf. Irgendwann sagte Zane in die Stille hinein: „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!" „Ich weiß. Ich hab dich gehört.", erwiderte sie . Sie bemerkte seinen leicht entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck und fügte schnell hinzu: „Keine Panik. Ich habe kein einziges Wort verstanden. Ich habe nur deine Stimme gehört!" Einige Zeit saßen sie nur da, bis Jo sagte: „Tut mir leid wegen vorhin. Du hattest recht. Ich hatte noch nicht abgeschlossen. Aber jetzt habe ich es. Jetzt zählt nur noch ein Zane. Mein Zane. Du." Jo zog ihn zu sich. Und sie küsste ihn. Sie küssten sich lange und intensiv. Jo hatte nicht gedacht, je wieder irgendjemanden so küssen zu können.


End file.
